PAPÁ ¿QUIÉN FUE TU PRIMER BESO?
by Kara Sempai
Summary: Sus madres les han contado a Boruto y a Sarada quienes fueron sus primeros besos, pero sus padres se niegan a responder a la pregunta por alguna razón… ¿por qué será?


PAPÁ… ¿QUIÉN FUE TU PRIMER BESO?

N/a- queridos lectores y queridas lectoras: mientras pulo unos detalles en las continuaciones de mis fics de Naruto "AMIGO MIO" y "POBRE SARADA" cree esto para no dejaros esperando, tómenlo como algún tipo de relleno si quieren, en fin espero que os guste (los Fanfics de continuación estarán disponibles dentro de poco, sus títulos son "HISTORIAS DE RIVALIDADES Y AMISTADES" (como continuación de "AMIGO MIO") y "SUFRE MI VENDETTA" (como continuación de "POBRE SARADA")

-¿y bien Sarada-chan?

-¿qué?

-¿cuál fue su respuesta?

-a eso…

Ambos niños de 9 años permanecían en la habitación del primero, se suponía que estaban jugando videojuegos, pero ambos se aburrieron de pelear entre si y salió el mismo tema de conversación que salía desde hace unas tres o cuatro semanas ¿cuál era? Te preguntaras, bueno pues…

-ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA-

Un niño rubio, hijo del Nanadaime Hokage, se encontraba charlando amenamente con uno de sus mejores amigos: Inojin Yamanaka, el cual le agradaba por dos razones; 1 siempre le regalaba dibujos increíbles y 2 siempre sabía como calmar a su inestable y pequeña hermanita Himawari.

Los dos estaban sentados en medio del bosque recargados en diferentes árboles, uno frente al otro

-…entonces fue cuando mi Oka-san me dijo que se enamoró a primera vista de mi padre y que él fue su primer beso, mi padre me dijo que ella también fue su primer beso- sonrió sinceramente- eso me hiso muy feliz

-vaya –puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como soporte y desvió la mirada al cielo durante unos instantes- pues yo aun no le he preguntado a ninguno sobre nada de eso- se avergonzó un poquito- pero lo haré y luego te cuento

-está bien- volvió a sonreír

Boruto se levantó y se estiró y sacudió sus ropas- bien, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde Inojin- hizo un ademan con su mano a forma de saludo

-de acuerdo, adiós- el rubio sonrío y también se levantó, siguiendo el gran aroma a flores que lo conduciría hacia su hogar

…

Más tarde ese día, como unos 15 minutos más tarde, nuestro revoltoso Uzumaki se encontraba pensante caminando directo a su casa, por un lado pensando en lo lindo que debía ser el que tus padres hayan sido el primer beso el uno del otro, por otro lado pensaba en ¿y si no fue así? Entonces otra inquietante pregunta apareció en su inocente mentecita ¿si sus padres no fueron el primero el uno con el otro, entonces tampoco fueron su primer amor el uno del otro?

Pues bastante claro está que a ningún niño pequeño le gustaría tener una respuesta negativa de aquello, y Boruto no era la excepción a la regla.

Caminando ensimismado se chocó con la persona que menos quisiera chocarse en este momento

-¡baka! Fíjate por donde caminas ¡kuso!- dijo cabreada la pelinegra de lentes

-¿ah?- levantó la mirada- oh lo siento

Ella lo miró un poco confundida y ¿preocupada?

-¿qué te sucede, eh?

-no es nada- se apenó un poco- oye Sarada

-¿si?

-¿tú sabes si tus padres fueron el primer beso el uno del otro?

-¿por qué la pregunta?- dijo sorprendida

-curiosidad- habló como si nada y siguió caminando- bueno, no me incumbe de todos modos, hasta luego Sarada

-si...adiós- se quedó pensando un momento- hm... es verdad que a él no le incumbe, pero eso no significa que a mi no- con ello en mente fue corriendo de regreso a la vivienda Uchiha

….

Boruto llegó a casa y se quitó los zapatos, suspiró un poco inquieto por lo que haría *sería menos raro que Himawari preguntara esto y no yo* pensó el chico antes de encaminarse hacia su amada Oka-chan

-okairi Boruto-chan- saludó la hermosa mujer mirando cariñosamente a su hijo

-Oka-Chan

-¿si, mi amor?- preguntó poniendo toda su atención en su hijo, como haría toda buena madre

-es que…bueno yo- un leve sonroso apareció en sus mejillas- quería preguntarte…

-adelante amor me puedes preguntar lo que sea- sonrió dulcemente

-bien... ¿Oto-chan fue tu primer beso?- preguntó todo sonrojado

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Hinata, quien imaginándose que su hijo preguntaría alguna otra cosa no pensó a donde iba con eso. Se sonroso un poco y se enterneció con la curiosidad de su hijo respecto a su relación con su padre

-si así es, Naruto-kun fue mi primer beso y también mi primer y único amor, en mi corazón nunca hubo alguien más- notó que al momento de decir eso su hijo suspiraba aliviado y le sonreía con tranquilidad- ¿por qué querías saber eso?- inquirió curiosa

-Inojin me contó la historia de sus padres y yo quería saber sobre ustedes, eso es todo- dijo honestamente

-así que de eso se trataba- entendió

-¿y con Oto-chan cómo fue? ¿También fuiste su primer beso y primer amor?- preguntó ansioso

-bu...bueno eso mejor se lo preguntas a él- dijo algo apenada y avergonzada

Aunque Boruto no entendió el comportamiento de su madre, obedeció y fue directo a la torre Hokage para hablar con el viejo, y que él mismo le contara la historia

~EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE~

-¿por qué me preguntas eso hija?- preguntó riendo nerviosa la ninja médico evitando la mirada con su primogénita

-¿por qué no me respondes?- contraatacó la niña

La peli rosada mujer supo que no podría evadir esa inesperada interrogación eternamente, de hecho no era la primera vez que le preguntaba esto pero… estaba algo avergonzada de la respuesta, porque no quería que su hija pensara mal cuando se lo dijera

Suspiró antes de responderle- te cuento si prometes no enojarte- parecía que eso lo decía para las dos personas presentes en la sala; su marido y su hija, ella simplemente asintió mientras que el otro desvió la mirada con algo de fastidio en su rostro; él ya sabía

-¿y bien?

-mi…mi primer beso fue con tu tío Naruto- agachó la mirada al ver el shock de la niña

-¿cómo que con Hokage-sama? ¿Pero por qué si tú misma me dijiste que solo eran todos amigos?- la chica parecía angustiada con sus palabras

-si, solo fue, una vez que tuve que darle respiración de boca a boca, pero eso cuenta como primer beso- se sonrojo un poco al recordarlo

Sarada se alivió con ello- ¿entonces no fue tu primer amor?- solo para confirmar

-¿qué? ¡Claro que no, mi vida!- sonrió totalmente segura de sus palabras- mi único amor verdadero en la vida siempre fue y siempre será tu padre- tanto Sarada como Sasuke sonrieron con mucha satisfacción al escuchar esas palabras

Pero a Sasuke no le duró mucho la felicidad porque ahora era su turno de ser interrogado

Sarada se giró hacia él para preguntarle- ¿y tu, papá? ¿Mamá fue tu primer beso y tu primer amor?- la niña sonreía inocentemente esperando emocionada la respuesta, con sus manitos juntas cerca de su pecho miraba a su padre, expectante

Sakura miraba con atención al hombre, sonriendo. Él desvió la mirada notablemente sonrojado y contestó rápidamente

-tu madre fue la única de la que me enamore en mi vida si eso es lo que querías saber- sentía sus mejillas arder con solo admitir aquello

Su hija quedo muy conforme con la reacción- ¿y también fue tu primer beso, verdad?- su sonrisa esperaba un si

Pero al ver como su madre empezaba a reírse a carcajadas y a su padre pasar de sonrojado a tener la cara azul y una expresión totalmente apenada y avergonzada, su sonrisa desapareció por completo- ¿Qué sucede?

El Uchiha se hiso el desentendido

-contesta Oto-san

~EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE~

-adelante- dijo el Nanadaime al oír que alguien tocaba con insistencia- oh Boruto eres tu ¿ocurrió algo? –puso cara de "no otra vez"- ¿te metiste en problemas de nuevo?

-no, venía para hablarte en privado sobre algo- nuevamente se apenó un poco

-¿si, sobre qué hijo?- Naruto Uzumaki NUNCA dejaría de ser la curiosidad encarnada

-antes que te lo diga; ya le pregunte a Oka-chan y ella ya me contó todo, así que tu también responde sinceramente ¿de acuerdo?

El Nanadaime trago grueso ¿Qué ya le pregunto a su Hinata-chan? Eso no le daba buena espina

Con un tembloroso "de acuerdo" dejo a su hijo continuar, algo dentro de él le decía que esto no acabaría bien, fuera lo que fuera que se tratase el tema

Boruto respiro hondo, con su Oto-chan se sentía en más confianza para hablar de estas cosas que con su Oka-chan, pero es comprensible, ya que ambos son varones

-Oka-chan me contó que fuiste su primer beso y también su unico amor, pero cuando le pregunte sobre ti ella me dijo que viniera a preguntarte, y antes de que me digas que no: si te niegas a responder le diré a Oka-chan que te obligue y me lo tendrás que contar todo delante de ella 'ttebassa- amenazó al ver que el rostro de su padre ponía una expresión incomprensible

-¿eso es todo?- en parte suspiró aliviado, creyó que era algo peor

-si eso es todo, dímelo y me iré para dejarte trabajar en paz- se sentó en el escritorio esperando su respuesta

El hombre rubio supo que no podría echarlo sin que comenzara a patalear y lloriquear, y si eso ocurría su amada Hinata-chan se lo cobraría a golpes

-escucha Boruto –el susodicho asintió atento y contento- si bien tu madre no fue mi primer amor, ahora lo es y te juro que jamás la cambiaria por nada ni nadie, se ha vuelto el amor de mi vida y será hasta que mis días se acaben eh incluso después de eso- intentó que sonara lo mejor posible, además todas sus palabras eran sinceras por completo

Boruto lo miró, si bien eso lo contento todavía quería saber- ¿entonces quién fue tu primer amor?

-…fue tu tía Sakura ¿feliz?- dijo cansado

-¿la mamá de Sarada fue tu primer amor? Pero si está toda plana y siempre grita mucho ¿Qué fue lo que le viste?- inquirió confundido

Naruto se río por lo dicho por su hijo- bueno, no lo sé, pero me gustaba mucho, aunque ahora ya no importa por que somos solo amigos

-claro- Boruto se quedo pensando- ¿quién fue tu primer beso, Oto-chan?

La cara de Naruto se volvió un autentico poema y a Boruto le pareció que su padre tenía un poco de nauseas

-etto...bueno- se ponía nervioso ¿quién le habrá dado la idea de preguntar esas cosas?

-no me evadas la pregunta Oto-chan

~DE VUELTA A LAS RESIDENCIAS UCHIHA~

-anda Sasuke-kun respóndele a tu hija- sonrió divertida

Su marido le envió una mirada de súplica pero olímpicamente la ignoro

-si Oto-san, no importa quien haya sido te prometo que no me enfadare ni te tendré menos respeto por eso- Sarada no mentía, Sakura aguantaba la risa

Desgraciadamente Sasuke sabía que su hija decía la verdad en cuanto a lo de no enfadarse, pero dudaba que le siguiera teniendo respeto cuando le contara sobre su primer ósculo

-Sasuke-kun si tú no le cuentas entonces yo lo hare por ti- hablo la peli rosa al ver que hija se impacientaba

-mejor que se lo digas tú- se levantó para irse pero Sarada lo detuvo

-te quedaras hasta saber quien fue- miro sonriente a su madre para que prosiguiera

-tu padre y yo tenemos eso en común- Sarada la miro sin entender- el primer beso de ambos fue con la misma persona- sonrió cruzada de brazos

Una ligera risilla escapó por los labios de la menor- eso es imposible por que tu primer beso fue con…el…Hokage-sama…- Sarada puso una cara de horror mirando a su padre

Sakura volvió a reírse como maniaca y Sasuke se rezaba lo que sabía implorando que la tierra se lo tragara- ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, YA MISMO!- gritó exasperada mirando a su padre, la mujer detrás de ella seguía riendo fuertemente

-¡fue un accidente!- se apresuró a decir- el dobe de tu tío perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó sobre mi y nos besamos por accidente- el pobre Uchiha no podía estar más apenado al decir tal cosa

Sarada lo miró con dudas, pero luego comprendió, claro que había sido una accidente, porque si no fuera así entonces ni ella ni Boruto ni Himawari hubieran nacido y sus padres no estarían casados, si solo fue un feo y bochornoso accidente, PERO una idea maliciosa cruzó por la mente de la pequeña, llamémosle; "venganza por no venir seguido a casa a verme Oto-san"

A Sasuke no le gustó nada la mirada que le echó su hija

-entonces un accidente, te creo- sonrió contenta, el otro se serenó con eso- pero… ¿te gustó el beso? ¿Hokage-sama besaba bien? ¿fue un piquito o un beso como los que tú y Oka-san se dan siempre?

La mandíbula del Uchiha se desencajó al escuchar esas preguntas, su misma esposa alentaba para que contestara y Sarada saltaba a su alrededor repitiendo las preguntas

*que alguien me ayude por favor* pensaba desesperado el pobre hombre

~EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE~

-¡¿QUÉ?!- era imposible que haya escuchado bien lo que su padre le dijo- ¡REPITELO!

-dije que fue el teme de Sasuke- repitió enfadado y apenado

-pero…pero...pero ¿POR QUÉ?

-yo estaba enfadado por que todo el mundo hacia un escándalo por tu tío, entonces me puse enfrente suyo para verlo y tratar de entender que era lo que tenía de maravilloso ¿entiendes?- Boruto asintió confundido- y cuando lo hice un tremendo tarado me dio un codazo en el trasero y perdí el equilibrio, quise detenerme pero no pude a tiempo y termine dándole un pico en los labios a tu tío teme sin querer- su expresión mostraba que estaba enojado al contarlo, pero también un poco humillado

-¿entonces no fue queriendo?- le dijo para fastidiarlo

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- gritó enfadado

Boruto comenzó a reírse en la cara de su padre por la historia contada, ahora entendía la vergüenza de su madre y el por qué no quiso decirle ella misma

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE TU PADRE!- estaba histérico y su hijo en el piso riéndose, juraría que los ANBU afuera de su oficina estaban riéndose también

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Los dos niños salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron juntos hacia afuera, en el patio de la casa se encontraron a sus padres peleando y a sus madres tratando de separarlos

-ellos jamás cambiaran ¿verdad?- bufo molesto mirando con algo de vergüenza ajena a su Oto-chan

-lamentablemente no- respondió la niña de gafas

-onii-chan- la niña tiró de la ropa de su hermano

-¿eh?

-¿me cargas?- alzó sus bracitos y este la tomó con cuidado

Caminaron hasta sus padres y se quedaron viendo como Sakura abofeteaba a Sasuke y como Hinata le tiraba de la oreja a Naruto, amabas regañando a su respectivo esposo

-ahora que lo pienso, Oto-san no me contestó mis demás preguntas- dijo atrayendo la atención de su padre, que no puso una cara feliz al recordar a donde iba el tema

-¿a sí? ¿Cuáles preguntas Sarada-chan?- Boruto le siguió el juego- yo quisiera preguntarle a Sasuke-sensei y a Oto-chan también- sonrió mientras que su padre lo miraba feo

Las mujeres se hicieron a un lado y Hinata se llevó a Himawari, lo que sus hijos iban a hacerles a sus esposo sería mucho peor que cualquier golpe que ellas les dieran, y eso era mejor "castigo" por estar peleando infantilmente

-no te contestaré nada Sarada- se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado- suficiente con lo que te dije y con que te diga que la segunda vez no fue mejor que la primera- el hombre tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta lo que había dicho a su hija

-¡teme eres un estúpido!- le exclamó Naruto furioso- ¿por qué les dijiste eso?

Bastó con que Sasuke le diera toda la razón al azotarse la cara con una mano asumiendo su equivocación al mencionar lo último

La cara de Boruto y Sarada estaba para tomarles una fotografía- ¡¿SE BESARON DOS VECES?!

N/a- ¿les agradó? Admito que me divertí creando este "relleno" jeje no dejaba de imaginarme la cara que pusieron Boruto y Sarada cuando Sasuke dijo eso ja jaja XD okey, como siempre, espero sus comentarios y tranquilos que las continuaciones de mis otros fics están casi listas, denme un poco de paciencia y los primeros capítulos estarán listos antes de que puedan desesperarse n.n aprovecho esto para decirles que en la continuación de "AMIGO MIO" y "POBRE SARADA" necesitaré OC pero como no quiero crear otro nuevo: ustedes pueden participar, todo lo que pido es:

(Su edad será la que necesite en el fic así que eso no hace falta especificarlo)

El nombre de tu personaje (debe ser japonés por que estarías en Naruto)

Una descripción general (color de ojos, cabello, color de piel, complexión, personalidad)

Historia de tu personaje (¿de donde viene? ¿Es de Konoha? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Algún enemigo? ¿Tiene algo contra alguien?)

Pequeños detalles o curiosidades (¿alguna manía extraña? ¿Le gusta alguien? ¿Qué cosas le gustan y disgustan?)

Y bueno eso sería todo, si estáis interesados esperaré sus respuestas y a su personaje (preciso máximo entre 5 y 10 OC así que tranquilos que tienen chance de entrar a alguno de los dos fics) ya que los detalles no están del todo pulidos °_°U …como mucho podré esperar hasta dos semanas que me envíen sus personajes para poder comenzar con los fics ¡estoy ansiosa de saber que personaje será! HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRÁCIAS POR LEER-ME XD


End file.
